From Summer To Hate You (and the way back) DELENA
by luna.ibelieveinmagic
Summary: A principios de la década de los noventa, Elena comenzó su viaje: desde el mejor verano de su vida, protagonizado por el guapísimo Damon Salvatore (su primer amor), hasta llegar a odiarlo. Y todo el camino de vuelta. Este fic participa del Reto "Juguemos al Universo Alterno" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

I'm back bitches! hacía TANTOS días que no escribía! Estas dos últimas semanas fueron super ocupadas!  
>Pero no pienso aburrirlas con todo eso, en lugar de hacerlo voy a hablar de este Fic (mini-fic)<br>Quiero decirles que para mí hacer esto es un desafío ENORME, ya que me cuesta muchísimo escribir capítulos "cortos"... Ni siquiera sé que va a salir de esto... Pero espero que sea algo bueno!

Gracias desde ya por leer! Besos enormes y mcuho mucho amor!

**Aclaración** Este minific se sitúa en el verano del 92 en un viñedo de California. Este capítulo tiene AHORA 1000 palabras exactas sin contar el título, nota del autor, etc etc...

**Disclaimer: **_Este fic participa del Reto "Juguemos al Universo Alterno" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".  
><em>Por supuesto, los personajes no me pertenecen, pertencen a la CW, Julie Plec, LJ Smith... and so on.

_**From Summer To Hate You (and the way back)**_

_Elena_

El verano del '92 estaba apenas comenzando y con él las uvas se encontraban listas para la cosecha así que se trataba de esa época del año en que los enormes terrenos del viñedo se llenaban de gente lista para trabajar.

Eso es lo que vengo pensando en mi camino hacia las cabellerisas para sacar a Violeta, mi yegua, a dar un paseo por los bosques de árboles frutales.

-Hola, Vi -sonreí acariciándola entre los ojos y ella golpeteó el piso con su pata -¿Vamos a pasear, chica?

Ella me respondió con un alegre sonido y eso fue todo lo que necesité para ensillarla rapidamente y luego montar de un salto.

Violeta era una yegua de color negro intenso, preciosa hasta el último pelo, y entre sus ojos descansaba una mancha blanca que casi tenía forma de corazón. Pero lo importante no era lo linda que era, sino la increíble relación que yo tenía con ella.

Atravesamos los terrenos cercanos a la estancia a paso tranquilo dirigiéndonos hacia el fondo de la propiedad para perdernos en los bosques. Era un día precioso, invadido por el feliz alboroto de la cosecha, yo llevaba mi mochila a la espalda con lo que necesitaba para un paseo de un par de horas y podría haber jurado que nada sería capaz de estropear mi buen humor.

Excepto quizás la única cosa que no esperaba ver el primer sábado de cosecha del año en medio de una hermosa mañana.

Violeta frenó de golpe cuando, sin darme cuenta, tiré de las riendas por la sorpresa de verlo. Ahí estaba, agachado frente a una de las plantas de vid analizando las uvas y cortando las que ya estaban maduras. Una punzada de dolor y odio se extendió desde mi pecho cuando recordé cómo _yo _le había enseñado a cosechar dos veranos atrás…

Él había protagonizado el mejor verano de mi vida y luego me había roto el corazón. Tan sencillo como eso. Porque ese era Damon Salvatore: _hermoso_, mujeriego, infiel, insensible, estúpido, condescendiente, _encantador_.

Decir que su cara de concentración en conjunto con la camisa blanca sucia a medio abrir y el sudor haciendo brillar su piel dorada eran una combinación tentadora era quedarse corto. En ese momento, Damon era la maldita imagen del pecado hecho persona.

-Mira a quién trajo la brisa de la mañana.

_Mierda._

Estaba tan concentrada en ver _esa_ gotita de sudor que baja por su cuello que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que él me había visto. Cuando sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los míos, se levantó de un salto y trotó un par de pasos hasta alcanzarme. Debería haber salido de ahí mucho antes de permitirle estar tan cerca, pero es tan condenadamente guapo que ni siquiera ahora puedo apartar los ojos de su piel, de sus ojos, de su cabello negro y brillante.

-Elena Gilbert… -sonrió mirándome desde abajo ya que estar montando a caballo me daba una cierta ventaja que, de algún modo, me hacía sentir algo de seguridad- Estás aún más hermosa de lo que recordaba.

Maldito Salvatore… ¿Sonaría creíble si digo que quiero asesinarlo en este momento? Porque juro que si tuviera un cuchillo a mano en este momento realmente lo haría.

_-_Sal de mi camino, Salvatore -solté molesta fulminándolo con la mirada ya que estaba parado justo en el lugar indicado para obstruir mi avance.

-Oh… Ella habla -se burló- ¿Aún no me has perdonado, princesa?

-¿Para qué necesitas que _yo_ te perdone? Seguro Rose o alguna de esas estarán encantadas de hacerlo por mí.

-¿Eso son celos, princesa?

-¡Deja de llamarme así, Salvatore! -le grité molesta solo para obtener como respuesta su risa: mi sonido favorito en el mundo.

-Solía encantarte que te llamara así…

Esa voz… suave, oscura, grave. Dios, podía recordarla perfectamente susurrándome al oído y… ¡No! No puedo permitirme pensar en los buenos momentos. Damon Salvatore es lo peor que podría haberme pasado en la vida, sin importar cuán alucinante había sido nuestro breve periodo de enamoram… ¡Shh! Ni siquiera voy a pensar en eso.

-Estoy tratando de irme a dar un paseo. Si me permites -comenté de mal humor, ignorando por completo sus últimas palabras.

-¿Vas al _lago_? ¿Necesitas compañía? -sugirió con una sonrisa ladeada y las imágenes de nuestra última visita al lago juntos me golpearon con la furia de un huracán.

-Quizás sí, pero de seguro no la tuya. La última vez que tuve el placer lamento decirte que me pareció un poco _pequeña_ -contraataqué furiosa y al fin tuve el placer de ver su orgullo herido.

-Tus ojitos brillantes no parecían decir lo mismo aquella vez, princesa. Por no hablar de tu cuerpo…

Y eso fue suficiente. No existía persona en el universo que me pusiera más furiosa que Damon Salvatore. No era la primera vez que coincidimos luego de _aquel _verano, de hecho el año pasado él hizo un intento de "recuperarme". Pero no funcionó, porque dos días después de que pusiera un pie en la estancia yo me tomé unas largas vacaciones al otro lado del país con mi mejor amiga Caroline. Cuando volví antes de septiembre él ya se había ido, dejando como única evidencia de su estadía una carta sobre que mi cama que ni siquiera quise abrir y eché al fuego apenas tuve la oportunidad.

Nunca me molestó desde ese día y yo pensé que al fin podría vivir en paz.

Hasta hoy.

Pero no voy a dejar que me rompa el corazón otra vez así que, antes de explotar a los gritos y encontrar la peor manera de causarle todo el dolor físico posible, le doy un golpe a las riendas de Vi para alejarme de allí al galope, escuchando sus gritos de fondo.

-¡Princesa! ¡Quiero que hablemos! ¡Mierda, vuelve aquí Elena!

-¡Que te den, Salvatore! -grité antes de que su voz se perdiera en la distancia.

Y me alejé todo lo que pude de él, porque su sola presencia me resultaba tóxica.

_**Esepero que les haya gustado! Deseenme suerte!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola gente hermosa. Paso rápido a dejar la segunda parte por aquí, esta vez desde el punto de vista de Damon. No estoy segura de que me guste pero bueno... nunca estoy segura. GRACIAS por los reviews!  
>(1000 palabras exactas!) <em>

**From Summer to Hate You (And the way back)**

_Damon_

Llevo sentado en el piso de este maldito establo vacío por más de tres horas y estoy a punto de perder la cabeza por la preocupación.

Pasé meses pensando en venir, debería haber sabido que era una mala idea, que solo me traería problemas. Elena ha estado fuera desde que la vi en la mañana y ya es mucho más que media noche. Su tía Jenna me dijo que no me preocupara, que siempre hacía esas locuras, y Alaric estuvo de acuerdo con ella. Al parecer mi Princesa desarrolló un nuevo espíritu salvaje después de que la dejara, pero nada puede quitarme la preocupación de encima. De solo pensar que está sola en medio de la noche me dan ganas de salir corriendo a buscarla, he tenido que detenerme varias veces para no hacerlo y creo que si no aparece en diez minutos más voy a registrar los bosques hasta encontrarla y traerla de los pelos si es necesario. No llevo ni 24 horas aquí, y Elena ya me está volviendo loco.

La humedad y el calor son _casi_ insoportables y la noche está cubierta de un montón de ruidos producidos por las criaturas nocturnas cuando escucho los suaves pasos de un caballo.

-Gracias por aguantar mi mal humor, Vi… -evidentemente algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Sonrío como un idiota al escucharla hablarle a Violeta como solía hacer desde que la conocí. Con cuidado de que no me vea, me permito el placer de observarla: viene caminando al lado de su yegua, quizás porque ya está cansada de haber montado todo el día, está descalza, sosteniendo las zapatillas en una mano y viste un par de shorts de jean y una camisa blanca empapada. Su cabello es el desastre más sensual que he visto en mi vida y las gotas de agua se escurren por todo su cuerpo. No hay que ser un genio para saber que se dio un chapuzón en algún lado durante el camino de vuelta.

Luce relajada pero no particularmente contenta y su piel brilla para mí como la luna llena que la ilumina mientras viene hacia acá.

Pero ni siquiera toda su belleza es suficiente para quitarme el enojo producido por tantas horas de preocupación así que, aunque las primeras palabras que deberían salir de mi boca son lo hermosa que está, no puedo evitar gritarle.

-¿Se puede saber donde demonios te metiste? -suelto apenas pone un pie dentro del establo.

-Mierda -susurra bajito frunciendo el ceño y suelta un largo suspiro antes de mirarme- Hola a ti también, Salvatore.

-¿¡Estás loca!? No puedes andar sola a la mitad de la noche ¡Cualquier cosa podría pasarte!

-Fui a dar un paseo -se encogió de hombros sin darle la mínima importancia mientras se dedicaba a desensillar a Violeta.

-¡Jenna y Ric han estado preocupados todo el día por tí!

-¡Ja! No inventes idioteces, Damon… Ellos saben perfectamente que estaba bien. Ni siquiera sé porqué te estoy dando explicaciones. Estás haciendo una escena ridícula.

-¡Maldita sea, Elena! ¿Por qué te fuiste?

-¿¡Por qué te importa!? -grita.

Y ahí está. Ella voltea a verme exasperada dejando olvidada su tarea de antes. Sus ojos brillan con rabia y su pecho sube y baja rápidamente por los nervios.

-¿¡Por qué te importa que me vaya!? -vuelve a gritar dando un paso hacia mí.

Elena es mucho más baja que yo y su cuerpo es pequeño y frágil, pero en este momento sus emociones la hacen parecer enorme.

-¡Porque me preocupo por tí!

-Adivina qué, Damon: eso no es suficiente.

Está molesta, cada célula de su cuerpo grita que está molesta pero algo inexplicable me duele por dentro cuando miro sus ojos y veo sus emociones. Está herida. Por mí. Y me odio por eso.

De repente ella me da la espalda de nuevo, sus hombros se sacuden ligeramente, puedo escuchar su respiración superficial y mi corazón se rompe cuando escucho un sollozo casi inaudible. Está llorando. De repente todo el enojo y la nube de deseo en la que me había sumido sin darme cuenta al verla llegar descalza y completamente mojada se disipó transformada en dolor.

Odiaba ver a Elena llorar, y saber que era por mi culpa se volvía casi insoportable.

-Princesa… -digo despacio acercándome a ella lentamente.

-No -y su voz es casi una súplica: quebrada, triste- No me llames así, Damon.

-Elena, escúchame…

-¡No! No quiero, pasaron dos malditos años, Damon. No quiero escucharte, no quiero tenerte cerca, no quiero que estés aquí.

-No quería… -intento comenzar a hablar de nuevo, pero ella voltea verme con esos ojos suyos, brillanes y llenos de lágrimas y de repente siento que me arrepiento de cada decisión que me llevó a hacerle daño. Y lo sé, con una ccerteza que pocas veces he tenido en la vida: no me merezco haberla conocido, jamás me he merecido que ella me ame.

-Exactamente, Damon. _Tú_ no querías, por eso me dejaste. Y tuve que quedarme a recojer los pedazos yo sola. No voy a dejar que vuelvas a romperme el corazón ¿Querías hablar? No me importa. Yo no _quiero _escucharte -declara con firmeza.

Entonces me doy cuenta por primera vez que quizás llegué tarde. Cuando me fui por primera vez, dejé una chica tímida e insegura que me amaba ciegamente y con locura, llena de inocencia pero apasionada como pocas mujeres en esta tierra. Ella era mi sol personal, luz, claridad en toda su esencia. Y ahora aquí está. Esta Elena es mucho más que mi princesa y no me sorprende descubrir que de alguna manera vuelvo a enamorarme de ella a cada instante.

-No quería lastimarte -lo digo y suena como una promesa. Porque necesito que ella lo crea.

Elena se limpia un par de lágrimas con una valentía que pocas veces había visto y clava sus ojos castaños en los míos antes de hablar.

-Llegas dos años tarde.

Y se va, dejándome solo con sus palabras retumbando en el silencio.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola gente hermosa!  
>Estoy de vuelta con una nueva actualización de esta pequeña locura que me ha sacado varias sonrisas hasta ahora. Volvemos a la perspectiva de Elena y, de paso, nos enteramos un poco más de la historia pasada de este par.<br>Espero que les guste! Pronto traigo nueva actualización, tengo el que viene bastante avanzado ;)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 3<em>**

_Elena_

-¡Despierta, Elena! Hay que ayudar en la cosecha en diez minutos…

-¡Bajo en cinco, Jenna! -respondo levantándome de la cama arrastrando los pies con cansancio.

_Suficiente del show de autocompasión. _Pienso mientras me miro al espejo. Pasé casi toda la noche llorando por la enorme cantidad de recuerdos que me trajo la presencia de Damon de vuelta en la estancia y antes de que amaneciera me prometí que esas serían las últimas lágrimas que derramaría por él en el resto de mi vida.

Esa es por eso que tengo una brillante sonrisa cuando bajo las escaleras vestida con una camisa lila con flores, shorts de jean y un par de botas de montar: no voy a darle la satisfacción de verme llorar, y no me interesa escuchar ninguna de sus excusas. Damon es una capítulo cerrado en mi vida.

-Buen día, Elena -me saluda Ric cuando llego a la cocina y me arroja una manzana para el desayuno- ¿Cómo estuvo tu paseo anoche?

-Damon no podía guardárselo ¿no?

-Solo intenta cuidarte… -intentó persuadirme Ric.

-Pues no necesito que me cuiden -solté molesta, dándole un fuerte mordisco a la manzana.

-Yo lo sé, pero él no. Hizo un largo viaje para pedir perdón. Deberías darle una oportunidad.

-¿Ahora estás de su lado? -pregunté incrédula.

-No hay "lados", Elena. A tí te quiero como a una hija y realmente aprecio a Damon. Ha trabajado aquí cada temporada desde que es poco más que un niño…

-No me importa, Ric. Es un idiota.

-Deberías darle una oportunidad.

-Ni en sus mejores sueños -espeté terminando de mordisquear la manzana para lanzarla a la basura.

-Sabes que tarde o temprano…

-¡Tarde o temprano nada, Ric! Se acabó -sentencié fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Como digas, pequeña. Nos están esperando para ayudar ¿Vamos?

Aunque Ric y Jenna son los dueños del viñedo, es una tradición que la familia ayude a la par que los peones que vienen a trabajar así que durante la época de cosecha todos nos levantamos temprano para bajar a recolectar uvas.

Así es como conocí a Damon Salvatore a la no-tan-tierna edad de 16 dulces años. Para esa época él tenía 18 y decir que lo "conocí" es en realidad un eufemismo. Porque si me pongo a pensarlo realmente lo he conocido toda mi vida, o desde que llegué a la estancia que es más o menos lo mismo. Como Ric bien acaba de decir, Damon ha trabajado cada verano aquí desde los trece años, pero nunca supimos de la existencia del otro. Al menos yo no sabía de su existencia hasta que me lo encontré una mañana en los establos.

Damon trabajaba con los caballos y ese año Ric me había regalado a Violeta, que era mi primer caballo ya que antes solo usaba el de Jenna. Eso significaba que tenía la responsabilidad de hacerme cargo de todas las necesidades de mi nueva amiga y así me encontré con un apuesto Damon de 18 años que ese día estaba cepillando los caballos.

No es que yo no hubiera tenido contacto con chicos antes de él, pero lo cierto es que fue el primero para mí en la mayoría de las cosas importantes y aunque técnicamente yo había besado chicos antes que él incluso nuestro primer beso se sintió como el primero.

Él golpeó mi vida apacible con la fuerza única del primer amor sacudiendo cada creencia y cada certeza que yo podía tener en aquel entonces y se convirtió en el centro de mi universo. Acababa de terminar el instituto y estaba un poco agobiado todo lo que significaba para él convertirse en un "adulto" y resultó que durante las muchas horas que pasábamos en el establo juntos yo le serví de oído amigo para desahogar todas sus penas y eventualmente yo también le conté un poco de mi vida.

Aún después de todo este tiempo no puedo descifrar exactamente cuándo me enamoré de él. No sé si fue cuando me dijo que la única manera de cumplir nuestros sueños es creer que son posibles o cuando yo le enseñé la forma apropiada de cortar uvas maduras. O si fue aquella noche en la que me encontró leyendo en la galería, me quitó el libro y comenzó a leerme en voz alta como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Quizás haya sido la primer noche que me vio llorar porque extrañaba a mi madre y bromeó diciendo "levanta la cabeza, _princesa._ Se te va a caer la corona" y entonces yo reí y a partir de entonces tomó por costumbre usar aquel apodo. O tal vez simplemente haya sido la primera vez que nos miramos a los ojos… No podría saberlo.

El hecho es que para la mitad del verano yo estaba perdidamente enamorada y él hacía una buena actuación fingiendo que sentía lo mismo por mí. Aquel fue un verano lleno de noches largas y llenas de estrellas, cabalgatas por los bosques y muchas primeras veces. Y segundas y terceras… e infinitas.

Pero el verano terminó. Y con septiembre llegó su partida hacia la universidad y la promesa de cartas que jamás llegaron. Lo esperé por meses, pensando que cuando regresara al pueblo para las vacaciones de navidad las cosas serían como antes y todo tuviera una explicación. Pero resultó ser que un frío día de invierno, mientras caminaba por el centro con mi amiga Caroline, descubrí que la razón de que Damon no hubiera dado señales de vida desde el verano tenía nombre, era rubia y alta. Se llamaba Rebekah y era un año más grande que él, era hermosa hasta límites difíciles de describir y a diferencia de mí parecía confiada y llena de experiencias. Y lo peor de todo era que Damon parecía comer directamente desde la palma de su mano.

Esa es la razón por la que odio el invierno. Porque esa noche helada, un par de días antes de navidad, Damon Salvatore me rompió el corazón. Y nunca pude reparalo.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola preciosas personitas :)  
>Traigo un nuevo capítulo que espero que les guste!<br>Ya casi llegamos al final ;)

**...**

_**Capítulo 4**_

_Elena_

Solo necesito llegar a los campos de vid para que mi mal humor y la nostalgia producida por todos esos recuerdos de Damon desaparezca. Ese es el efecto que tiene este lugar sobre mí, el calor del verano, las risas de los peones mientras trabajan y la alegría que rodea la estancia en estas épocas simplemente me llena de felicidad así que por un rato decido dejar atrás mis preocupaciones y me arrodillo en la tierra húmeda para ayudar con la cosecha.

Es un trabajo relajante que mantiene mis pensamientos ocupados. Además, el calor abrumador me ayuda a sudar todas mis preocupaciones y bsatante pronto me siento mucho mejor y tengo un cajón completo lleno de uvas recién cortadas.

-¡Hey Ric! ¿¡A dónde llevo esto!? -grito alzándome sobre las puntas de mis pies para ver a Ric sobre la plantación.

-¡A la camioneta en la puerta del granero grande, pequeña!

Un par de horas al sol de California han hecho su magia en mi humor, así que llego al camión tarareando una canción que escuché en la radio el otro día. Es un buen día, estamos en medio del verano y cuando septiembre llegue Damon estará lejos de mi vista de nuevo, así que de repente las cosas no parecen tan malas.

Al menos no hasta que doy la vuelta al granero y encuentro a _alguien_ apilando los cajones llenos de uvas en la parte trasera de la camioneta de Ric.

Mierda. Luce más atractivo que una cerveza helada en medio del desierto.

Damon está dándome la espalda, gloriosamente sin camiseta y apilando perfectamente todos los cajones, lo que me permite deleitarme con sus músculos contrayéndose con cada movimiento ¿Cómo es que es posible que el chico esté en _mejor_ forma que durante nuestro tiempo juntos?

Está completamente sudado, su piel bronceada brilla al sol y creo que el destino está completamente en mi contra cuando lo veo llevarse una botella de agua a los labios dando un gran sorbo y luego se echa el resto del líquido encima para paliar un poco el calor.

Lo odio por ser tan condenadamente sexy.

-¿Disfrutando el espectáculo?

Por supuesto. Tenía que hablar y arruinarlo todo. Idiota.

-Solo observaba la profundidad de tu humilde y modesta personalidad -contesté bruscamente, dejando el cajón de uvas en el suelo.

Mala idea. Un húmedo y medio desnudo Damon Salvatore dio un salto de la camioneta hacia mí con la excusa de poner mi cajón con los otros.

-Luces preciosa esta mañana…

Ahí está, esa mirada que me recorre de arriba abajo quemando cada centímetro de piel que alcanza. Ahora me arrepiento de haberme anudado la camisa sobre el ombligo para estar un poco más fresca ya que siento sus ojos detenerse en la piel de mi vientre plano y bronceado mordiéndose los labios por un segundo.

-¿Por qué estás aquí, Damon? -pregunté cansada, intentando evadir la conexión.

-Ric quería ayuda, yo estaba disponible.

-Hablo en serio ¿Por qué estás realmente aquí?

-No me perdería de verte en tu último verano aquí, vine a disfrutar el show de Elena Gilbert mientras aún siga en la ciudad… -bromeó caminando un par de pasos hacia mí.

El brillo de su piel mojada al sol casi me cegaba. Maldito fuera, estaba bien informado. Después de este verano, me iría a la universidad en Inglaterra a estudiar letras, aunque mi objetivo real era poner un océano entero entre nosotros.

-¿Nunca hablarás en serio, Salvatore?

-¿Para qué quieres la respuesta, princesa?

Mierda. Al parecer no es tan idiota como yo quiero creer. No puedo darle esa respuesta, no solo porque no quiero sino porque en realidad ni yo la sé, así que decido salir por el camino fácil.

-Te dije que no quiero que me llames así.

-Lamento haberte hecho llorar anoche -confesó de repente ¿Y en qué momento le permití acercarse tanto como para sostener mi barbilla con la punta de sus dedos?

Su tacto suave quema como el infierno y sus ojos me miran suavemente, recordándome demasiado al Damon con quien pasé el mejor verano de mi vida.

Ni siquiera sé cómo lo hizo, pero de repente me encuentro acorralada entre la camioneta y su pecho desnudo, así que lo primero que se me ocurre es intentar defenderme.

-Anoche no fue la única vez que lloré por tí.

-Maldita sea, Elena ¿Por qué tienes que hacer todo tan dificil?

-¿Por qué volviste, Damon?

-¡Volví a buscarte a tí, madita niña terca!

Silencio.

Creo que hasta olvidé como respirar.

Ese no es su tono de broma habitual, es otra cosa pero… ¿Qué?

-Mierda… no quería decírtelo así -dijo molesto dándole un golpe a la camioneta cerca de mi costado lo que me hizo dar un brinco- ¿Ves lo que me haces?

-¡Eres tú quien me está encerrando! -gritó Elena.

-Y te encanta…

Él sabe, por supuesto que sabe que _ese _tono de voz a _esa _distancia de mis labios aún es capaz de derretirme y el hecho de que sus palabras aún estén haciendo eco en mis pensamientos no ayuda.

-Déjame, Damon.

-No. No voy a volver a dejarte ir, princesa. Vine por ti, y no pienso aceptar un no por respuesta.

Y cada palabra no solo enciende mil emociones que llevo años intentando enterrar sino que su aliento cada vez más cerca de mis labios y sus dedos que de repente acarician la piel descubierta de mi cintura son como una droga que me quita el sentido común.

Quiero gritarle, quiero salir corriendo, pero de repente, sin darme ni un segundo para intentar alejarme sus labios chocan con los míos.

Y no es un beso, no es una bienvenida ni un reencuentro.

Es ira, es odio, es pasión, son labios devorándose unos a otros, manos tocando desesperadamente, dientes mordisqueando, cuerpos ansiosos por explorarse nuevamente. Es todo lo que Damon y yo somos juntos.

-Déjame Damon…

-Nunca.

Y me besa y me toca. Entonces lo sé: siempre estaré perdida por él.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola! **_  
><em><strong>Bueno, al fin pude tener un rato para terminar con esta historia. <strong>_  
><em><strong>Me gustaría haberle dado un final más "épico" pero intenté hacer todo lo que el límite de 1000 palabras me permitió! <strong>_  
><em><strong>Espero que les guste! Deseenme suerte en el reto y espero que me dejen algunas de sus hermosas reviews. <strong>_  
><em><strong>BESOS!<strong>_

_Damon_

Sería mucho más sencillo decir que nuestra historia terminó con ese beso abrumador, que ese fue nuestro final feliz y que a partir de allí vivimos felices para siempre.

Pero no fue así.

Sin importar cuánto nos amemos, que lo hacemos, ni cómo nuestros cuerpos responden hambrientos y ansiosos al más mínimo roce, que lo hacen, la realidad siempre termina interponiéndose en el medio.

Esa mañana sentí a Elena derretirse entre mis brazos como solía hacerlo entonces, cuando la vida parecía más sencilla y enamorarme de ella fue tan natural como el hecho de que el sol se oculta por el oeste. Fue como una chispa brillando de repente en medio de la oscuridad más profunda y solo cuando mis labios hicieron contacto con los de ella me dí cuenta de lo mucho que realmente la había extrañado. Ni mis mejores fantasías le hacían justicia a la dulce sensación de su cuerpo contra el mío.

Pero eso fue todo, la voz de uno de los trabajadores nos interrumpió y a Elena solo le tomó un segundo aprovechar mi distracción para empujarme y salir corriendo.

Un día entero de trabajo le siguió a ese momento, en el que no pude quitarme ni por un segundo el dulce y adictivo sabor de sus labios en los míos; pero la imagen de Elena corriendo para alejarse de mí tan rápido como pudiera también me persiguió como una pesadilla.

Después de un día que pareció el más largo de la historia solo por estar lejos de ella ahora que cada parte de mi cuerpo me suplicaba que estuviera a su lado, finalmente regresé a la estancia con un único propósito en mente. Ella me había rechazado incontables veces y me estaba quedando sin tiempo, así que me iba a asegurar de recuperarla antes de que amaneciera. Porque la amaba, porque aún la amo, y la quiero de vuelta.

Esa noche mientras caminaba hacia nuestro lugar en el lago después de haberla buscado sin éxito por toda la estancia tenía un plan y miles de cosas que pensaba decirle. Había preparado mis disculpas mil veces, pero al llegar me encontré con una visión que rompió completamente cualquier plan que pudiera tener.

Elena estaba descalza a la orilla del lago, con los pies mojándose en el agua tibia después de un día de calor. Desde lejos y a la escasa luz de la luna parecía una ninfa junto al agua, pero de más cerca la imagen te rompía el corazón.

Mi Princesa lloraba sin ocultar su rostro, sacudiendo su espalda con cada sollozo silencioso y con su cuerpo entero temblando.

No me llevó ni dos segundos correr hasta ella y dejarme caer de rodillas a su lado. No se sobresaltó al escucharme ni pareció mostrar ninguna reacción, pero su llanto aumentó de intensidad y en ese instante me di cuenta de que nada de lo que había pensado decirle sería suficiente. Después de todo lo que la había hecho sufrir, no me merecía que me perdonara.

-No tendría que haber venido ¿Verdad? -pregunté sentándome a su lado con cuidado.

Elena se acercó en un gesto que casi me pareció instintivo y se apoyó contra mi pecho mientras yo la rodeaba con un brazo.

-No -sollozó ella- Todo es más sencillo cuando no estás.

-No sé en qué estaba pensando Princesa. Ni siquiera pensé…

-Ya no importa -me interrumpió con aquella voz quebrada- Extrañé esto…

Entonces ella me abraza con sus pequeños y frágiles brazos y frota su húmeda mejilla contra mi pecho. Y ahí está mi Princesa, tierna, frágil e infinitamente hermosa. Y cada uno de sus movimientos parece una despedida.

-¿Por qué viniste Damon? -cuando me hace esa pregunta sus ojos marcados por las lágrimas enfrentan implacablemente los míos y de repente me encuentro por primera vez con todo el daño que le causé.

-Por tí -confieso suavemente, tomando su rostro entre mis manos. Ella parece querer resistirse, pero finalmente no lo hace y simplemente me mira a los ojos- Vine a recuperarte.

-¿Y porqué ahora? Te esperé por meses Damon… ¿Porqué ahora?

-Porque te amo -las palabras dejan mis labios como si tuvieran vida propia y sus ojos brillan con una sonrisa triste.

Me mira con esos ojos suyos por un instante y creo que todo va a quedar olvidado, pero antes de que pueda acercarme a ella, se aleja de mí de repente y su distancia se siente como un golpe físico.

-No puedo -susurra dándome la espalda- Por favor, déjame.

-No.

Y lo cierto es que no puedo dejarla, no otra vez. Así que me levanto de la hierba de un salto hasta estar detrás de ella y la rodeo con mis brazos por la espalda, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo tiembla por el contacto.

-Nunca más voy a dejarte princesa -susurro en su oído y puedo escuchar como contiene su respiración- Te perseguiré a Inglaterra y hasta el mismísimo fin del mundo si es ahí donde puedo encontrarte.

Casi puedo sentir la batalla que se libra en sus pensamientos durante el largo silencio que nos envuelve. Porque por mucho que desee perseguirla hasta el fin del mundo, si ella realmente no me quiere, no tendrá sentido. Cada centímetro de mi cuerpo se mantiene tenso, el peso de su decisión se siente en el aire y cuando finalmente voltea, sé que mis ojos parecen los de un niño asustado.

-Te juro que si vuelves a lastimarme, Damon Salvatore… -pero no la dejo terminar con su amenaza, porque el significado de sus palabras es suficiente para mí.

Así que la estrecho más fuerte entre mis brazos y la beso sintiendo como poco a poco cada barrera cede ante la intensidad de nuestros sentimientos. Quizás no lo diga con palabras, pero su cuerpo dice a gritos que aún me ama, que aún me pertenece.

-Nunca más, Princesa -prometo alejando sus lágrimas con mis pulgares.

Y finalmente ella me abraza y me besa.

Y sé que nunca más voy a dejarla ir.

_**Fue hermoso compartir este pequeño viaje con ustedes. Espero que les haya gustado la historia!  
>Besos :) <strong>_


End file.
